


Collection of Marvel One-Shots

by marshmallows2345



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Rough Sex, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24443656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshmallows2345/pseuds/marshmallows2345
Summary: just a collection of marvel one-shots I write! I will credit creators when I take inspiration from them!this work is in progress-i'll try and update as often as i can!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. bucky barnes x female character-wedding night

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to request any ships/themes you want in the comments!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wedding night fluff to smut!  
> this was a prompt swap with my amazing irl friend @Fan_of_Fandoms123 !!

Weddings are typically a joyous occasion. They’re a union of two families, and they are filled with food, love, and laughter. Bucky and Rose’s wedding was no different. Rose had all her friends and family there, and Bucky had the entire Avengers team, along with Nick Fury and Maria Hill. Bucky and Rose had been together for years, and they were madly in love with each other. Rose was Bucky’s saving grace. She was always there for him, from the moment they had met, she was always willing to listen to Bucky talk about anything he wanted. In return, Bucky did the same for Rose, and he gave her almost anything she wanted. She never asked for much, just his love, loyalty, and trust, and he gave her all three of those things.  
When Bucky proposed to Rose, she was rendered speechless. She stood in shock, but she managed to form one word, yes. Bucky had embraced her and placed a sweet and tender kiss on her lips afterward. He finally was getting to spend the rest of his days with the girl he loved more than anything on the planet. Bucky let Rose plan the wedding; the only thing he asked her was to get a photographer that would take good photos and to put a waffle maker on the registry. Rose happily obliged, since she too loved waffles and she wanted many pictures as well. Rose planned a stunning night for her and Bucky; she made it an elegant and tasteful affair. Each table had beautiful dark red rose centerpieces, and the reception hall was to be decorated to match. Rose had her wedding planning down pat, and she made Bucky help her when it came to the guest list. They decided on the entire team and Rose’s family and friends would be allowed to attend the wedding. Rose did not have Bucky go dress shopping with her, but she promised him that she would be tasteful in her choices. She upheld the promise, picking out a simple white off the shoulder A-line gown with a jeweled belt. Instead of picking out a veil, Rose got a thin jeweled headband; she was planning on wearing her hair down that day and didn’t want to fiddle with a veil.  
The big day finally arrived. Rose’s nerves were at an all-time high. The last time she was this nervous was when she was getting her match for residency for cardiology when she was in medical school. Her maid of honor and her best friend, Cassidy, said to her,  
“Rose, you look beautiful. Chin up, and smile. You’ll be fine, okay hon?”  
“I’m just nervous.”  
“Don’t worry. Everything will be okay. Besides, the two of you are a match made in heaven. I’ve never seen you so happy. You glow differently when you’re with him, and you always look so much happier with him. You should see how you looked before you met him. I don’t know what he did to you, but it’s beautiful.”  
Cassidy gingerly placed the headband on Rose’s head. It pushed Rose’s ash blonde hair out of her face and allowed all of her stunning facial features to be seen. Rose’s makeup artist was still doing her makeup; Rose had on a neutral smokey eye with a thin cat-eye wing flick. She also had on dusty rose-colored lipstick, and the makeup artist was working on Rose’s contour.  
“I’m just putting on some highlighter to finish off. Then, I’ll spray some setting spray on you. It’ll keep your makeup from moving.”  
“Thank you.”  
“My pleasure. And...you’re all done!”  
The makeup artist sprayed some setting spray on Rose’s face and handed her a mirror.  
“Take a look at the final product, hon.”  
Rose took the mirror and immediately her hand went to her mouth.  
“Do you like it?”  
“I...I love it. Thank you.”  
“Now don’t cry until the vows, alright? I can’t go to the altar to fix your eye makeup.”  
Rose chuckled at that. She nodded her head and the makeup artist said,  
“I’ll be here until the end of the Mass. Let me know if you need any touch-ups prior to the reception.”  
“I will; thank you.”  
Just then, Rose heard a knock on the door. She said,  
“Cassidy, go see who is at the door. My dad may be out there.”  
Cassidy went to the door and cracked it open. Just like Rose said, her dad was at the door. Cassidy closed the door and she said to Rose,  
“Your dad is here. Would you like me to send him in?”  
“Oh, wow! Yes, you can send him in. Do I look okay?”  
“You look...perfect, like a princess.”  
Rose smiled at Cassidy. Cassidy took the bridesmaids and the makeup artist into another room. Rose went to the door and slowly opened it.  
“Dad?”  
“Rosie,” he dad said, tearing up as he looked at how beautiful Rose looked, “you look so pretty..”  
“Dad..” she said, bringing him in for a hug. “I love you.”  
“I love you too, sweetheart.”  
Cassidy and the other bridesmaids came in and Cassidy said to Rose,  
“I told you he’d like it. Are you ready to walk down the aisle?”  
“I’ve been dreaming about this for...for forever. Let’s do this.”  
Cassidy and the other bridesmaids took their positions in the procession, but Rose stayed out of sight until she could no longer see Bucky. Her father was by her side, and he said to her,  
“You should’ve heard him this morning. Poor guy was pacing around while rehearsing his vows. I’ve never seen a man so nervous, not even your brother when he married his husband.”  
Rose smiled. Her father linked arms with her and they started to walk in. Everybody’s eyes were glued to the pair walking down the aisle. Bucky was standing at the altar, his long brown hair tied in a bun. When he saw Rose coming down, he softly whispered,  
“Oh my God.”  
Rose had a calm smile on her face as she walked down; she hid all of her wedding jitters with ease. Even though she had dozens of phone cameras pointed on her, she managed to keep her composure and keep herself steady. She saw Bucky waiting for her at the altar, and she could see him tearing up. Her dad whispered to her,  
“You’ve got a good man.”  
When her dad finished escorting her down the aisle, Bucky took Rose’s hand and helped her up the stairs. Then, the Mass began. Both Rose and Bucky completely zoned out; the church was not their thing. Rose went to church twice a year: Easter and Christmas. Bucky, well, Bucky went when he wanted to. When it came time for vows, however, Bucky got nervous. He stood in front of Rose, and he pulled out a piece of paper.  
“Rose, you have been the light and the love of my life for years now. You bring me an incredible amount of joy, and there is nobody in this world that I would rather spend my time with. You complete me. No matter the hour, if I am down, you are there. You are my everything, and I could not imagine my life without you,” he said, taking a breath to compose himself. “You were with me, despite all my imperfections and flaws. You saw past that, and you never once judged me. I promise that I will always respect, honor, love, and trust you. I will do everything in my power to protect and nurture our relationship. I love you to the moon and back, Rose.”  
By the time Bucky had finished, half of the church was tearing up, Rose included. She was ready to throw her arms around Bucky and kiss him, but she held it together. Brushing tears from her eyes, she started to say, her words choked up,  
“Bucky Barnes, I am madly in love with you. There’s no other way to put it. You’ve been there for me for so much, and not once did you make me feel insignificant. You are one of the strongest people I know, and watching you become the man you are today has been so inspiring. You have been my person to go to with everything wrong. You complete me. You are my other half, and you make me feel whole. Buck, I’ve never met a man as kind as you. You have such a tender heart, and I am blessed to be in it. I love you eternally. I promise to respect, honor, love and trust you. I will do everything in my power to protect and nurture our relationship. I love you, Buck.”  
If a person wasn’t crying by now, they were after Rose had finished. Rose had tears rolling down her cheeks, and Bucky tenderly wiped them away with his thumb.  
The priest said to Bucky,  
“Do you, James Buchanan Barnes, take Rose to be your lawfully wedded husband?’  
“I do,” Bucky responded.  
The priest turned to Rose and said,  
“Do you, Rose Alison McGreevey, take James Buchanan Barnes to be your lawfully wedded husband?”  
“I do.”  
“I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.”  
The minute Bucky Barnes heard those words, he wrapped his hands around his new wife, Rose’s, waist. She smiled as she felt his lips touch hers, and her eyes closed in sweet bliss. Cheers erupted through the church as everyone saw the beginning of their new life together. When he pulled away, he looked at Rose’s beaming face and he instantly knew that he was a blessed man. She was his everything; her mere presence was a comfort to him. Rose looked at Bucky and she knew that her life was going to be complete. He was so sweet and kind, and he always made sure she was taken care of.  
Bucky took Rose’s hand and they processed out of the church and to the limousine. Rose’s gorgeous gown flowed behind her, and she looked like a real-life princess. Everyone followed them to the reception, which was a stunning celebration. There was lots of food, music, and dancing. Not a single eye was dry after Steve, the best man, made his incredibly emotional speech. However, the tears were soon replaced by sweat after all the fun music started playing; everybody was on the dancefloor dancing the night away. When Rose did the bouquet toss, a fight nearly broke out between Rose’s cousin and one of the bridesmaids, and Steve and Clint had to step in to break up said fight.  
When Bucky and Rose got home, they set all the gifts down by the door, and they kicked off their shoes. Bucky said to Rose,  
“That dress looks gorgeous on you, but it would look even better on the floor.”  
“You’ll just have to get it off me, then.”  
Bucky picked up Rose and carried her to the bedroom. He placed her down, and his hands gently found the zipper of her dress. Pulling it down slowly, he muttered,  
“Can’t wait to see what you’ve got on underneath..”  
He slowly pulled her dress over her head, revealing her ivory corset and her lace panties, with a matching lace garter belt. He dropped the dress to the floor and focused all his attention on the stunning woman before him.  
“My God…”  
“I thought you’d like it. You should see what I’ve planned for the honeymoon.”  
His hands found the laces of the corset and undid them. He pulled the corset off her body, and it joined the dress on the floor.  
“God...I wanna breed you so bad, Rosie.”  
“Breed me, Sarge. I wanna be your whore.”  
He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He brought her to the bed and laid her down, Getting on top of her, he purred,  
“You looked so beautiful today, and you look even more ravishing now.”  
“Well, Sarge, ravish me then.”  
“Can a man admire his wife for a minute before fucking her brains out?” Bucky asked, a laugh hidden in his words.  
Rose chuckled at his words, and Bucky placed a kiss on her neck. His metal hand trailed down the curve of her bare breasts, down her stomach, and he cupped her clothed womanhood. Rose moaned under his touch, and her back arched off the bed.  
“So responsive to me, and I can feel how wet you are. Yet, I’ve barely touched you. How long have you been waiting for me?”  
“All day, Sarge. You look so sexy in that suit.”  
He smirked as he dragged his lips up from her neck to her lips. A soft moan came from Rose’s mouth, and Bucky’s mouth was soon on hers. He kissed her lips and caressed her face with his flesh hand, while he ran one of his metal fingers along his clothed slit.  
“How do you want me tonight, doll? Slow and steady, or do you want me to completely destroy you?”  
“Please destroy me, Sarge. I’m yours to be destroyed and owned.”  
Bucky placed a kiss on Rose’s throat and dragged his lips down her chest and stomach. He then moved his hands to her upper thighs and gently removed her garter belt. Slowly, he moved it down her thighs and tossed it over her shoulder. Afterward, he removed her thigh-high stockings and tossed them aside.  
“I’m all naked, except for my panties, but you’re all clothed. C’mon, Sarge, can I see your big, strong muscles?”  
Bucky took off his suit jacket and he let it fall to the ground. Rose could see the buttons on his shirt straining to keep closed. She licked her lips at the sight. He untied his tie and placed it next to him before unbuttoning his shirt.  
“You’re gorgeous, Sarge,” she said as she admired his stunning abs and arms.  
“Oh, doll, I know. Now be a good girl and take off my pants for me,” he said, kneeling back.  
Rose got on her knees and she started to unbuckle his belt. He pulled it off while she unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. She pulled down his pants and underwear, and his erection sprung free. Bucky finished pulling his clothes off. Her eyes went wide, and she said,  
“Sarge, can I take care of this for you?”  
“Go on, doll.”  
Rose’s mouth immediately wrapped around the tip of Bucky’s cock. His mouth dropped open, letting out a soft groan. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and murmured,  
“You look so pretty. Can you take all of it?”  
Rose nodded her head as her tongue swirled around the head of his cock. Slowly, Bucky pushed her down, and he threw his head back in ecstasy.  
“Fuck yes, doll. You’re so fucking good.”  
His hand guided her head up and down, and she relaxed her throat so that he could go as deep as he wanted. Bucky gently thrust his hips in and out, hitting the back of her throat with the tip of his cock. Her eyes looked up at him, and Bucky nearly came at the sight. He could feel her tongue along his shaft, and he knew that he wouldn’t last long if she continued. Pulling her head up, he placed a kiss on her lips and said,  
“On your back, doll. I can’t wait to eat you out.”  
Rose got on her back and she moved so she was up against the headboard of the bed. Bucky was eye level with her, and his metal hand brushed her cheek.  
“You’re beautiful. I’m so lucky to have a woman like you. You’re my best girl, hm?”  
She nodded earnestly in response. Bucky moved down her body to her still-clothed pussy, and he commented,  
“You’re soaked, doll. Is this all for me?”  
“All for you, Sarge.”  
He hooked his finger in her panties and pulled them down her legs. Casting them aside, he then spread her legs apart and his lips swiftly attacked her clit.  
“Fuck!” Rose squealed, feeling his lips on her most sensitive part.  
Bucky’s tongue explored every inch of her. His hands rubbed the smooth flesh of her thighs, and his ice-blue eyes gazed up at his stunning wife. Rose grabbed onto Bucky’s bun, and she pushed his face into her.  
“Fuck...please!” She groaned, throwing her head back.  
Bucky’s tongue flicked across her clit and he sucked on the sensitive bundle of nerves. His lips sucked on her soft folds and his tongue dipped into her hole. Rose could feel his tongue moving everywhere; he never stayed in one place. He paid special attention to her clit; always circling it or sucking on it. She looked into his eyes, and she nearly came at the sight of Bucky in between her legs. He was gorgeous.  
“S-Sarge...it feels so good…”  
Bucky gently slid two of his flesh fingers into her, and Rose gasped at the stretch. He pulled away to say,  
“You’re such a good girl. Your moans are fucking music to my ears.”  
He moved his body up so that his lips were right next to her ear. He whispered something to Rose in Russian, saying,  
“Котенок, ты такой крепкий. Хочешь, чтобы я тебя трахнул?”  
Kitten, you are so tight. Do you want me to fuck you?  
Rose moaned out at the feeling of his hot breath on her ear. Bucky smirked and said,  
“You don’t even know what I said, but you’re already moaning at my words. You like it when I talk in Russian?”  
“Yes, I love it. Fuck, it’s so hot.”  
She felt his fingers curl in her, and she cried out. Bucky cooed at her, and he kissed her neck to distract her.  
“S-Sarge?”  
“Yes, doll?”  
“C-Can we make a baby...oh God...your fingers…”  
“You wanna make a baby? You really want me to breed you?”  
“Yes, please, breed me...I wanna carry your child.”  
“Now who could say no to a plea like that?”  
Rose smiled up at Bucky and he returned the gesture. She loved how he could be during sex; gentle and rough at the same time. Bucky slowly removed his fingers, and he placed them in his mouth to clean them off. Rose’s eyes went big as she watched him clean off his fingers. He removed them from his mouth and said,  
“You enjoyed that, didn’t you?”  
Rose nodded. Bucky cupped her cheek with his metal hand and said,  
“Don’t be shy, doll. I wanna know if you like something.”  
“Okay,” she said, looking up at him.  
He got on top of her, and she felt like a little rabbit about to get eaten. He was so much bigger than her, but she loved feeling so small underneath him. With his flesh hand on the headboard, Bucky aligned his cock with her entrance and he maintained eye contact with her as he slowly pushed in. Rose threw her arms around Bucky’s neck, and she moaned at the new feeling.  
“Good girl, almost there; you’re doing so good. You wanna hold my hand”  
Rose silently nodded, biting her lip to keep from crying out in pain. Bucky took his metal hand and held it out for Rose to take. She placed her hand in his and he cooed,  
“You feel fucking amazing. God, you’re just begging for me to cum in you. Tell me if it hurts, baby. I don’t want to hurt you.”  
“I’m okay. C’mon, Sarge. You can fuck me.”  
Bucky slowly moved his hips, gently thrusting in and out of her. He softly groaned at the feeling of her soft walls around him. Rose whimpered at how big he was; he was filling her up perfectly. She let go of his hand and said,  
“You warmed me up, and now it’s time for you to get rough with me. I can take it; I promise I won’t break.”  
Bucky smirked at Rose and he kissed her cheek.  
“Tell me if it’s too much; you know what to do.”  
He flipped Rose so that she was on all fours and placed a pillow underneath her hips to keep her up. His metal hand found its way to her throat and he whispered into her ear,  
“I’m gonna have you cum with my metal hand around your throat.”  
He pulled out so that just his tip was inside her before slamming back into her. Bucky’s hips were pleasurable pain for Rose; she was in ecstasy every time she had sex with him. He picked up his pace, thrusting into her so hard that the headboard was banging against the wall.  
“Oh my God, Sarge!”  
He tightened his grip on Rose’s throat, and she gave him a wicked smile. He kept up his brutal pace, never once letting up. Rose was in heaven; she loved the feeling of his cock deep inside her. Using his flesh hand, he rubbed her clit, bringing her orgasm closer and closer.  
“Fuck! Sarge, please!”  
“You wanna cum? I know you’re close. You’ve been a good doll. Go on and fucking cum. I’m close too.”  
Bucky gave her deep strokes, fucking her into the bed. She closed her eyes as he used her, and she couldn’t have been happier. Even though she was tearing up, she had never felt so good. She pleaded,  
“Please! I-I’m so close!”  
Bucky whispered in her ear,  
“Cum for me, doll. Milk my fucking cock.”  
With those words in her head, Rose felt her orgasm wash over her. She trembled underneath Bucky, feeling as if she was on cloud 9. Her walls clenched around him, and he bit into her shoulder. He rubbed her clit, slowly easing her down from her high.  
“Good girl, good girl. Fuck! I’m gonna fucking cum! You want my cum, hm? You want me to breed you?”  
Rose fervently nodded, and she felt her muscles go limp in Bucky’s arms. He thrust sloppily into her before finally cumming with a low groan.  
“Fuck, doll. You’re the best.”  
Bucky slowly pulled out of her and rolled onto his back. He gently pulled Rose onto his chest and kissed her forehead.  
“I love you so much, doll. I can’t believe we’re married.”  
“I can’t either. I love you too.”  
Bucky pulled the blanket out from underneath them and placed it over them. He cuddled Rose until they fell soundly asleep.


	2. bucky barnes x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in this one-shot, the reader is able to read minds/ feel what other people are thinking  
> this one is just a cute lil thing :)

You awoke from your peaceful slumber in a cold sweat. Your breathing was rushed, almost as if you were catching your breath after a run. You rubbed your eyes and blinked a couple of times before you got up and out of bed. As you looked at the clock to see what time it was, you felt a pounding headache. This feeling wasn't uncommon to you. Since you were able to read minds and hear thoughts, sometimes you would hear and feel what they were thinking. The team's nightmares would plague you; you could feel their pain. Natasha's was red-hot and scorching. Steve's was cold as ice. Tony's was sharp and throbbing. Wanda's was heartbreaking. Bruce's was angering and dark. Bucky's was just pure torture, and tonight, this one was Bucky's nightmare. This one was painful for you to just feel; you couldn't even begin to fathom what it was like to fully experience it. It was no surprise that when you felt that torturous nightmare that you woke up. You sat on the edge of the bed and started to breathe deeply. Each time that you woke up like this, you made sure to calm yourself before going to see if your teammate was okay. Once you'd calmed yourself down, you got up and walked over to Bucky's room. You knocked on the door.

"Hey, Buck? It's just me," you said.

When he didn't respond, you gently pushed on the door, and it opened. Bucky was sitting on his bed and you could see his chest rapidly rising and falling. You sat next to him and gently said,

"Hey, Buck, talk to me."

He was silent. His eyes had a glazed look to them; it was as if he was dissociating himself from reality. You took his metal hand in yours and you murmured,

"It's okay. You're safe now. Nothing can hurt you. Take a deep breath, okay? In and out. It was just a nightmare. It can't hurt you. You're not part of HYDRA anymore."

You gently wrapped your arm around him, and you pulled him close to you. His face rested against your chest, and you brushed his dark hair from his eyes. You could hear and feel his rapid breathing, and you held him close. Your hand went to his cheek and your thumb gently rubbed his cheekbone. His body was tense; each muscle was tight. 

"It's okay. You're okay."

You ran your fingers through his hair, softly combing through the dark strands. His breathing started to slow down. You closed your eyes, and you entered his mind. You could see all the pain and horrors of HYDRA he'd been through. You relaxed and though of good things. Anything that made you happy, you were thinking about it. You placed those thoughts into Bucky's head, and you could feel Bucky's muscles relax. His tension slowly went away, and his breathing slowed. His arms snaked around your waist and he held onto you like a child would to his parents. 

"It's alright. You're safe. You're here; you're safe."

As he calmed down, you could feel the tension slipping away. His mind calmed as his body did. You cupped his face in your hands and you looked into his eyes. Those ice-blue eyes that just made you feel as if you were staring into a stormy ocean were looking right at you. You asked,

"Are you okay? Do you wanna talk about it?"

"It was just the usual terror. You know, the one that's been going on for the past few days?"

"The one where you're being shocked and electrocuted while being wiped? Is that the one you're talking about?" You asked, cupping his face in your hands.

"Yeah, that's it. Geez, I'm sorry for waking you up," he sheepishly said.

"No, no, it's fine," you said as your hand rubbed his back. "It's all good. You don't have to worry about a thing."

"Feel bad, though. I keep waking you up."

"Hey, listen to me. I wouldn't have come if I didn't care. I'll stay up all night with you if I have to."

You pulled Bucky in tight, and you felt his arms around you. His face was in the crook of your neck, and you stroked his hair. He pulled away to look at you and on his face was the faintest flicker of a smile. 

"Do you want to go back to sleep, or do you want to stay up?"

"Sleep. Can you stay with me?"

"Of course," you responded. 

You pulled the blanket up and let Bucky get underneath before you got underneath it as well. 

"Do you want me to be the big spoon? Actually, I have a better idea. Face me, and snuggle with me. Sound good?"

"Yeah. That actually sounds great."

He turned and faced you, and you wrapped your arm around him, holding him close to your chest. He held you as well, and he slowly started to drift off to sleep. As his breathing steadied, you smiled. He was adorable when he slept; he looked like a cute, incredibly dangerous, puppy. You held him as you closed your eyes and relaxed, slowly drifting off to sleep as well. 


End file.
